Expectations
by Salutation
Summary: Story takes place during HBP. Dahlia is the daughter of Voldemort, she is sent to Hogwarts with a mission, to corrupt Harry Potter, and turn him to side of the Dark. She fights her father's expectations,the boundaries of good, evil, and her own destiny.
1. Prologue I: My Dearest

A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading this story, this is my first FanFiction story. I'm pretty much writing this to have a creative outlet. I hope you enjoy the story, and I'm still learning how to be a good writer, so please review. Oh yeh, and this story may go to an M rating… it kind of all depends.

* * *

><p>Prologue I: My Dearest<p>

_A person is born with feelings of envy and hate. If he gives way to them, they will lead him to violence and crime, and any sense of loyalty and good faith will be abandoned _-Xun Zi

Amira Pendergast bowed her head to the cold, marble floor. Her master called her into his study to be honored above his other servants. Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort stood before her. His pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, and his calculating eyes cut into her like steel. He knew all of her secrets, her dreams, and her weaknesses making her truly vulnerable. Lord Voldemort rose from his plush chair, which he sat on like a throne, and walked toward Amira. She raised her head from the floor, as she heard his shoes clicking against the surface. He walked closer to Amir and grabbed her small, tan hand, into his larger one, and raised her to face him. To any onlooker it looked like a kind gesture, but Amira recognized it as a command. She stood facing him, but inclined her head ever so slightly, acknowledging him as her superior.

"Dearest Amira, my most faithful. I have a task I trust only you to do. Are you truly willing to do anything to serve me?" Voldemort asked in a cold voice. He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to break down her Occlumency barriers to find if what she said next was the truth. Amira did nothing to stop him; instead she lifted her barriers allowing him to see her unwavering honesty to her master. "I live only to serve you my Lord," she whispered in response. Though the words came out as a whisper, tickling her Lord's ears, they were full of loyalty and honesty.

"You were always my most faithful Amira, and now you will serve me in the most useful way. I require you to birth me an heir," he replied back. His most faithful servant looked into his eyes, a proud look appearing on her noble face. "Of course my lord, it would only bring honor to the House of Pendergast for me to give you an heir." Voldemort lips turned into a thin smile, "I knew you would agree with me my servant. You will give me a child, and I will honor you greatly." She shook her head in agreement "I will do anything for you my Lord."

**6 MONTHS LATER**

_Ophelia,_

_ Hello my dearest sister. I hope you are doing well. I am sitting in the Dark Lord's study writing this letter to you. It's becoming increasingly difficult for me to even do normal things because my belly has swollen quite large. It might come as a surprise to you, but that I am pregnant. I am not sure if the rumors of "Amira Pendergast's mystery pregnancy" have reached France, but anyhow, I have much to tell you. This pregnancy may not go as great as I would have hoped. In my womb, I can feel that the Dark Lord's child is very strong, and I fear I may not survive the child's birth. This new life will follow my death. I hope Dearest Ophelia, that if I die, you will raise the child on my behalf, and tell her that she was loved. I can tell that it is a girl, for her strength and stubbornness rivals my own! If I do die, please name her Dahlia Millicent (After our mother) Pendergast. And if I die do not hold a grudge against the Dark Lord. He will protect you as long as you protect the child._

_Humbly, Your sister_

_Amira Pendergast_

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Amira's body lay heavy against the cold, marble floor. Lines of sweat and dirt cover her forehead. She was in labor, the greatest testament to her unwavering loyalty to her cause. Every push and every contraction was a promise to Voldemort that she would do anything for him. Every push released shook her core, and showed her that her life was coming to a close, at the same time her daughter's began. "Keep going Miss Pendergast, you're always there," the Mediwitch called into Amira's ear. Amira turned her head, trying to compose a smile for the Mediwitch and her sister. The Dark Lord looked upon her from a distance, seeing his warrior fight her toughest battle. Another shriek escaped her lips, and Amira began pushing harder than ever. Every push showed the head of a tiny, tan baby. She continued to scream with ferocity, until finally the baby was out. Amira crumpled against the ground with a thud, and the Dark Lord ran to her side. "What has happened? I told you not to let her die. _Crucio! _Tell me what happened," he began to yell, causing the child to scream. "I do not know!" the Mediwitch continued to whimper with each passing wave of the Cruciatus curse.

Ophelia knew this would happen since the day she received her sister's letter, and prepared herself accordingly. When the time came, she did not even shed a tear, but focused on her niece, the child she would now raise. "Hello little one" she cooed into the baby's ear, "You'll be a great and powerful witch very soon my dearest Dahlia."


	2. Prologue II: Silence Will Fall

A/N: Thank you so much **ophidianvoix**, **LingeringLuminosity**, and **wolfishgirl **for your reviews/comments. I really appreciate the feedback.I'm sorry I haven't updated this more often, but I will try to keep my updates more frequent. Oh and the formatting may be a bit off because I wrote this on Notes, but any who, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort." - J.K. Rowling <em>

Sixteen years. Sixteen years of training, fighting, and learning, all for this moment. Sixteen years of "_Crucio_" ringing through the air. For sixteen years, the tan, smooth skin on my left arm remained bare, a constant reminder that I wasn't good enough to join his most loyal followers.

I rubbed the skin, and smiled happily. Today I would no longer be hidden in the shadows, but recognized by the Dark Lord.

Since the day I was born, everyone thought I was just an orphan the Dark Lord allowed to live, but now they would recognize me for who I am.

I shook my head, releasing me from my reflecting, and I pushed through the heavy, mahogany doors.

All of the Death Eaters stood around in a circle listening to something amazing the Dark Lord was saying. At the sound of the doors opening, Lucius whipped his head to face me, and his long, white blonde hair trailed behind him.

"Dahlia, why have you interrupted our meeting?" Lucius yelled from inside the circle.

A small smirk contorted my face, "Dearest Lucius, this meeting is for me."

The Dark Lord lips turned into a thin smile. " Yes Lucius. Today Dahlia will join the ranks of the Death Eaters. That's why you have all been invited."

" My Lord, I mean no offense, but Dahlia is a just a girl, she is unsuited for becoming a Death Eater," Lucius stammered.

"Lucius, do you mean to say that your sister-in-law Bellatrix wasn't good enough to join us? A duel between you two would surely tell," The Dark Lord replied.

Ignoring Lucius' sweating face, and his mumbled apologies, He rose from his chair, and made a sweeping motion across the room "Death Eaters! We are all here today to join Dahlia us, and to serve me most faithfully. That is why I, Lord Voldemort, have invited our special guests. Bella go fetch them."

Bellatrix glared at me before running off to a small room. She returned dragging two girls, who looked about my age on the cold, marble floor.

"These disgusting, ickle mudbloods were trying to hide in a cupboard under the stairs, after I killed their filthy parents," Bellatrix sneered.

I walked closer to the girls. I could tell they used to be beautiful, but starvation, torture, and fear contorted their faces. Their fear disgusted me. "My Lord, what punishment do you want me to inflict?" I bowed.

The Dark Lord walked closer to me, and it felt like Death was surrounding my body. His infinite power always shocked me. "They have already been tortured, Lord Voldemort wishes for you to end them," he said coldly.

Sixteen years would all be defined by this moment. Would I please the Dark Lord, or bring shame to him and my Mother's memory. I pulled out my wand with mock confidence, and pointed it at the girls. They continued to whimper and cry for my mercy. They were weak, unable to accept death as the next step in their sad lives. I moved closer to them, and the weakness in their eyes gave me power.

"Avada Kedvra!" And then there was silence.


	3. Chapter 1: Defining Moment

A/N: On the last chapter I got **SO **many story alerts, and I was incredibly excited about this. To celebrate, I wrote my longest chapter EVER! Because the chapter is so long, there may be many typos, and for this, I am sorry :( But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review.

"_Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives" –Richard Bach_

Chapter 1: Defining Moment

The sun gleamed on the body of a sleeping dark haired young woman and blonde haired young man. Whilst sleeping, they both looked so free of worry and stress. The sunlight fell against the body of the woman, and danced over her eyelashes. She slowly opened her eyes, and for a moment forgot who she was or who she would become. She didn't pay any mind to that she was from the Noble & Ancient House of Pendergast, and that basking in the sunlight like a child brought no honor to her father, or her father, the most evil wizard in the world.

Dahlia sat up, and peered down, staring at her arms. They defined her more than anything in this world. While her right arm was pale, innocent, and unmarked; her left arm was stained by the symbol of evil, the Dark Mark. Her arms showed two sides of her personality. The person she wished she could be innocent and naive to the evil of the world; and who she really was, a girl marred by Darkness. Her left arm ruined her façade of innocence, and showed who she truly was. With all these thoughts, she unconsciously began rubbing her left arm. Soon after _Morsmordre _was cast on Dahlia's, rubbing her arm was her nervous tick. It reminded her of all that she needed to do to please her father. Today she would finally start her mission for the Dark Lord. She would be sent to Hogwarts, to corrupt Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and to gain his trust. Her plan had to be perfect, or the Dark Lord would end her life.

Dahlia moved across the room quickly, and picked up her trunk. The clothes inside of the trunk were folded neatly. She bent down, smoothing the clothes for the hundredth time. Underneath her nervousness of pleasing the Dark Lord, there was the tiniest bit of excitement. Dahlia had never been to a school before, and Hogwarts was the pinnacle of education. Her mother, Amira, always desired for her to go to Hogwarts, but the Dark Lord and her aunt Ophelia decided that homeschooling with tutors was the only way she could be molded into Voldemort's perfect heir. And now that is was a part of her mission, she would finally be allowed to attend the legendary school.

A loud crack rang through Dahlia's room_. _A small house elf appeared near her door. "Mistress Dahlia. The Missus Malfoy be needing you for breakfast soon. Does Mistress Dahlia be knowing where Master Draco is? He spends lots of time in Mistress' chambers. Missus be wondering where he is," the elf squeaked.

"Tell Narcissa, I'll be down there shortly, and Mitzi, you will not tell her that Draco spends time in my room. Elf, if you disrespect my wishes, I won't hesitate to end your miserable life, and the lives of the rest of your revolting family," Dahlia sneered. Mitzi whimpered an apology, and disapparted out of the room quickly. With the second crack of noise, Draco shot up from his place on Dahlia's bed.

"Who's there? Do you know who my father is," he tried to say menacingly, sleep lacing his voice. She sauntered over to him, and played in his pale blonde hair. "Why is that your response to everything Draco? It sounds completely ridiculous. And don't worry your pretty little head, there's not any need to alert the Malfoy Patriarch, it was just a nosy house elf disapparting."

Draco yawned, and fell back down against the bed with a thud. "Well if nothing is happening. Come back to bed, we can continue this conversation some other time." Dahlia sighed, and sat next to him on the bed.

"We can't allow this relationship to continue once we get to Hogwarts. It'll distract us from our mission, and the Dark Lord would not be pleased if either of us failed. Now, we must get down to breakfast or your mother will start to get suspicious," she replied sadly. Draco leaned over to Dahlia, and kissed her on the lips suggestively.

"Well then this is the end I presume. Once we get to Hogwarts, girls will rip out each other's throats to get a night with me, and I won't stop them," Draco haughtily responded, putting on his silken nightshirt. She sighed again, pulled out her wand, and waved it through the air. Her clothes fell against her body, as Draco pulled on his pajama pants. At the sight of him, Dahlia laughed lightly, and walked out of the room.

His eyes wandered to the place where Dahlia stood, and murmured. "I will never understand how she does that."

"Make sure you look out for each other. Please do stay out of trouble, and mind your grades." Narcissa's hands waved each time she chided them, and placed her hands lightly against Draco's face.

"Of course Mother, we're not children anymore," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Draco mind my words," she added seriously, "And both of you, remember you mission. Do not fail the Dark Lord." Draco's smile faded as he soon remembered what he had to accomplish this year.

They both nodded. Dahlia walked cut in front of Draco, and shouted clearly, "King's Cross Station!" Draco scowled, following her motions.

She stepped out of the fireplace, pieces of ash falling from her short, black dress. Draco motioned for her to follow him. Her long, dark brown hair whipped through the air, as they sped through King's Cross Station. They stopped, facing a large, brick pillar with two signs that read "Platform 9" and "Platform 10". "Well this is the famous platform 9 ¾," Dahlia said with excitement in her voice.

"Once you get to Hogwarts, I'm sure your excitement will dwindle. The schools full of filth, half-bloods, blood traitors, and worse, filthy mudbloods. Remember Dahlia, this year isn't about school. It's about pleasing the Dark Lord." Draco ran towards the wall, and vanished into the brick. This was the beginning of the rest of Dahlia's life. Today she would take the steps that would define her life. She would finally give her father the greatest gift he could ask for, her loyalty. With a deep breath, she ran straight into the wall.


	4. Chapter 2: The Cold

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the comments and story alerts. This chapter is a bit iffy, and took my four tries to write. I think it's because it's kind of the true beginning of the story at Hogwarts. Next chapter will be a lot better, so please bear with me! I hope you enjoy it, & please review. And without further ado, here's Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>The Cold

"_A small silence came between us, as precise as a picture hanging on the wall."-_ _Jean Stafford _

The children of Death Eaters sat together on the Hogwarts Express in an uncomfortable silence.

"I might not come back to Hogwarts next year. With the Dark Lord return, it's won't matter how many NEWTS I get. Loyalty and service will matter more than grades," Draco said arrogantly.

The carriage was cold. The air outside the train seeped into the room, and encased each of the Slytherin's in frigid air. If the air wasn't cold enough, the tension in the air was palpable. They were used to each other, but Dahlia's addition to their group added a new factor that most of the housemates didn't really understand. They were used to Draco and Pansy acting as the leader of the Slytherin's, but Dahlia exuded a type of confidence and power that she couldn't compete with.

"You have to come back next year! I'll miss you too much Drakey-poo." Pansy laced her pale fingers around Draco's arm, and played with his Prefect's badge.

Dahlia smirked at Pansy's desperation. Since they arrived on the train, Pansy made her claim to Draco. "Oh yes Drakey-poo, what would we all do if you didn't return to Hogwarts? I don't think the rest of the Slytherin boys could handle Pansy's clingy-ness," Dahlia snickered. The train ride turned awkwardly quiet as each Slytherin decided which side they would take, and which lead to the most power.

One by one they began laughing, slowly at first. As each moment passed the laughter grew stronger. Pansy shrunk into her seat, releasing Draco's robes. She awkwardly turned to look out of the window, and fiddled with her fingers.

"I need to talk to you privately," Draco mouthed amidst the laughter. Dahlia stood up and took Draco's hand.

Harry Potter heard laughter from the Slytherin carriage, and knew they were up to something. He left the carriage he shared with his friends, and threw on his invisibility cloak. He recognized most of the Slytherin voices except for one. The voice was icy, feminine, and sent chills throughout his body. Harry crept outside of the carriage, continuing to listen to the conversation, until the voices faded out, and Draco and the girl walked out.

Harry scooted back away from the door, and followed them as they walked into another carriage. He could hear the faint sound of a locking spell. To hear their conversation, he pushed his ears closer against the door.

"Draco, it was unwise of you to mention you-know-what with the rest of the Slytherin's. I don't think He would be very happy about it."

Harry breathed deeply; maybe finally he would hear what Draco was up to.

"If I wanted someone to nag me, I would've told Mother. But don't worry, they fear me. They're not going to run to Dumbledore and tell him anything," he smirked.

"And why did you bring me in here? If you need help with your plans, your Slytherin lapdogs would be willing to help out," Dahlia argued.

Draco rubbed his hands through his hair. "I didn't want to argue. I wanted to talk about us." He started staring at the ceiling waiting for her response.

"We've already had this conversation Draco. It's over. Go jump in bed with Parkinson, she seems more than willing."

"I don't want Pansy, Dahlia. I thought I made that quite clear this summer." He grabbed the collar of Dahlia's robes, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Dahlia moved her head around giving him full access to her neck. The feelings of passion distracted her from any logical thought. The Dark Lord taught her that love would make her weak, and to only use it as a weapon.

Dahlia pushed him away. "This can't happen," she groaned, "This isn't supposed to happen. I need to go."

Draco sighed, readjusting his shirt. "Draco Malfoy doesn't get rejected Dahlia. You'll soon realize we're meant to be together. I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts."

He slipped out of the carriage leaving Dahlia in silence. Out in the hallway she could hear his footsteps; accompanied with the sounds of muffled screams and curses. Dahlia opened the door, and a boy with dark brown hair lied on the ground. His appearance was average except for the faint lightning bolt on his forehead.

Dahlia instantly recognized him. He was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Since the day she was old enough to talk, the Dark Lord and his followers taught her to curse his name. She always imagined Harry as strong and incredibly powerful if he could defeat her father. From where she stood, he looked weak and childlike. The expression on his face reminded Dahlia of the girls she killed, and she was invigorated by the same feelings of power.

Draco gave a perfect opportunity to start her friendship with Harry. In a textbook move, Dahlia pulled out her wand. "_Rennervate_. _Episkey_."

Harry's body jolted upward. The thin, circular glasses fell off of his face. "Who are you?" Harry further peered at her face, a look of confusion covering his face.

"I'm Dahlia Pendergast. And I think you should keep your voice down I did just save you." She crossed her arms, giving Harry her most charming smile.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Dahlia rolled her eyes dramatically, "Well of course you're Harry Potter, the Prophet been writing articles about you all summer. If I didn't know who you were I must've been locked in a cupboard for my whole life. Now we should get going. The train just stopped a few minutes ago."

Harry laughed nervously. Dahlia noticed him put his hands into his pockets, and fiddle with his wand.

"I never said thanks for saving me, so thanks. I've never seen you before. Are you an Auror guarding Hogwarts," he asked.

Dahlia ignored his question until they exited the train. "I could only dream of becoming an Auror," she lied "But I'm a 6th year transfer."

The wind outside was frigid, and Harry moved closer to Dahlia offering her the robe he wore around his shoulder. "I quite like the cold", she murmured. They walked in silence until they reached the gates of Hogwarts. A thin man with a large hooked nose stood outside the door glaring at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you're fortunate the school year hasn't started yet, or Gryffindor would lose a large amount of points. Ms. Pendergast, you've delayed the Sorting Ceremony, hurry to the Great Hall if it isn't a trouble," The dark cloaked man sneered. Dahlia recognized the man; it was her father's spy, Severus Snape.

"Of course Professor Snape, I'll be on my way," she apologized facing her professor, "And hopefully I'll see you later Harry. Who knows, maybe I'll be a brave lion." Dahlia strutted away her robe flowing gracefully behind her.

The Great Hall was silent. No one ever entered the Opening Ceremony during the middle of the Sorting, but Dahlia strode confidently as if she was perfectly on time. "Now Ms. Pendergast has finally joined us, let us finally end the Sorting," a tall, old women with a pointed hat announced.

Dahlia sat down on the wobbly wooden stool, and the woman placed a floppy, brown hat on her head. The Hat came to life, and began to speak in her mind.

"_Curious. Definitely curious. You are loyal to those who you trust and things you love. Hufflepuff could serve you well." _

_**If you put me in Hufflepuff, I will be the last person you sort**_

_Never mind Hufflepuff, but you are bold. And have thirst for knowledge Ravenclaw could help you there, but you also seek power, and are willing to do anything to get your way._

_**I don't have all day for you to decide Hat, make your choice now.**_

"I think it better be Grif-Slytherin," the Hat yelled. Dahlia stepped off of the stool. Harry's eyes followed her to the Slytherin table, and they broke into cheers.

The darkness surrounded Dahlia. She tugged on the edges of her cloak to cover the rest of her body. Harry's robe lay in her hands between her hands. The cool night was a reminder of the calm summer at her home. The edges of the Forbidden Forest called to side of her that wanted to see the place where her father returned.

Dahlia breathed in the calmness and silence of the grounds of Hogwarts, out her she felt free from stress. A sound of cracking twigs brought Dahlia out of her peace. She raised her wand and cast a lighting spell, illuminating the area around her, but she didn't see anyone. The cracking noise continued until is finally got louder as it reached Dahlia. She tightened the grip on her wand, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

"Wait" a familiar voice yelled back.

And a bright ray of white light engulfed them.


End file.
